oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Iron Circle
History To Be Written mwahahahahaa. Description These are short descriptions of each family in the triumvirate that rules The Iron Circle - - - The Triumvirate The Iron Circle is ruled by a Triumvirate known as The Iron Triumvirate. Through a tense union between 3 groups, a common goal is shared. The acquisition of wealth, knowledge and fame. Clan Dron-Duraz (Thunderstone) * Leader: King Belegar Thunderbeard * Colors: Green, Gold * Focuses: --- * Races: Dwarf, Halfling, Gnome * Theme-song: Here * Religion: Strong * Magic: Weak * Technology: Very Strong The Mercenary Company * Leader: ??? * Colors: Red, White, Gold * Focuses: Mercenary Work, Trade, Network Establishment * Races: Human, Half-Elf, Halfing * Theme-song: Here * Religion: Very Strong * Magic: Weak * Technology: Strong House Silvercrest * Leader: Prince Caeldras Silvercrest * Colors: Blue, White, Gold * Focuses: Ships, Sea Navigation, Exploration * Races: Elf, Half-Elf * Theme-song: Here * Religion: Weak * Magic: Very Strong * Technology: Weak Territory None Yet Ranks Serf Commoner Yeoman Citizen without Full Rights Citizen Free Citizen (part of guild) Alderman (part of guild) Iron Lord (part of guild) Iron Council (part of guild) The Overseer (Top dog) (All this WIP) Apprentice: Once a boy reaches his teenage years (13) he could take up an apprenticeship. Parents will need to pay a fee to make master take him on as his apprentice. Apprentice would live with the Master throughout his apprenticeship. Lasted 7 years roughly. Is not paid. No salary. Journeyman: After completing an apprenticeship, you are allowed to become a Journeyman and are allowed to marry. To rank up to Master, they need to craft an item of their own trade, in their own time, with their own materials, with their own tools, and without any help. The item will then be voted on by The Guild and if deemed worthy, they will be promoted to Master. Master Goals The Iron Logistics (???) [Sancellum Maketh Money] (Logistics, mercantile, acquisition, storage, distribution, maintenance, evacuation, and disposition of materiel.) The Iron Legion (Ironwall Brigade) Cohortum ( Warfare and Custodianship ) The Iron Masons Gyronautica ( Technology and Manufacturing ) The Iron Magistry (Arcanimirium) Scholaria ( Magic and Knowledge ) Prestige Prestige is a new resource system used to determine how well known you are among The Iron Circle. Earn enough prestige to gain a rank. *Gunna work on a custom system to let people rank up* DC 15 DC 20 DC 25 Reputation and Standing (Need to reword) Current Reputation with The Iron Circle. Below is the Influence Attitude. * Helpful: You are a good friend of The Iron Circle, and NPC's will be glad to help you as much as they can. * Friendly: You have earned a name of The Iron Circle, and are greeted with smiles and handshakes, you are on good terms with The Iron Circle. * Indifferent: You arn't really regarded as friend or foe, just another passerby to The Iron Circle. * Unfriendly: Watched with a very careful eye. Hands will be near weapons in a cautious manner whilst within Iron Circle territory. * Hostile: You are considered an enemy of The Iron Circle, and weapons will be drawn on sight and you will be attacked on sight. Influence Attitude Kingdom * ???: Unfriendly 20+ creature's Cha Modifier Race This is for the players that have different races. More will be added as I remember/come up with stuff. * Lizardfolk: Indifferent 25+ creature's Cha Modifier Category:Old Lore